


Old Couples

by gwjkl



Series: Good Omens - Ineffable Husbands [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), 好兆头
Genre: M/M, Multi, love is patient
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 梗概：爱是恒久忍耐。（但敌基督想看吵架时，除了上帝本人，没有生灵能阻止他。）其他：gender fluid / queer，爱情喜剧，连载，预计1-2w。





	Old Couples

**Author's Note:**

> cue了一下梅菲斯特和浮士德

人类情侣总会吵架，对吧？无论性别与性向，这里总会有争执，吵架，冷战，一切顺利时，双方各自退让，达成共识，更加亲密；或者就在一次又一次愈合失败的伤疤里种下分手的结果。

而克劳利作为一个恶魔，还是很满意他和天使的关系的。人类亲密关系与恶魔的稍微不同，但差别也没大到能把灵魂吓出地狱大门（好像这些人类灵魂还有机会离开地狱似的），不过没几个恶魔能有“爱”的能力。上一个震撼地狱天堂人界的恶魔爱情故事，还是梅菲斯特。至于他跟人类浮士德那点破事，克劳利已经能倒背如流，与亚茨拉斐尔复述时毫不掩饰自己的白眼；亚茨拉斐尔则收藏了一沓初版书。不过克劳利从没告诉过亚茨拉斐尔，其实浮士德跟着梅菲斯特下地狱那个故事更接近真相。至于克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔的故事，估计没有人类能知道。地狱确实有一沓伟大文学家，可惜天堂没机会读到；而天堂的文学家们，无论如何也不会动笔写这个题材的。他们，恶魔克劳利，与天使亚茨拉斐尔，不属于地狱和天堂，只属于他们彼此。

其他遗憾：两个无性的超自然生物从来没有过性爱。

克劳利咂下舌头，又喝光了一杯香槟。这是安娜森玛·仪祁和牛顿·帕西法尔的订婚派对。克劳利相信那个帕西法尔没有对酒的品味，香槟一定是安娜森玛挑的。的确好喝，但克劳利不在喝香槟的心情。他没精打采地斜在椅子里，没再倒酒，看着现在12岁的敌基督带领着他的小团体，装模作样地喝着无酒精气泡苹果汁，假装那是苹果酒。

他开始回味昨晚在天使那喝的红酒，听到身旁的亚茨拉斐尔问：“克劳利，你还要再来一杯吗？”

“啊……”克劳利弹弹香槟杯，“我其实想喝点别的。”

隔着墨镜，他可怜巴巴地望着天使。天使清了清喉咙，他们俩的酒杯里都成了红酒，“最近新买的意大利红酒。”

这还挺少见的。有那么几个世纪，天使对意大利酒有种偏见：“这都是从附属于教区的庄园中出产的！我如果购买这些酒，就是在助长那些神职人员的腐败行为！”

克劳利觉得亚茨拉斐尔说得很有道理，于是那天对话结束后，他大喝特喝意大利红酒，还用了点神迹扩大销量。

不过失败的世界末日之后，亚茨拉斐尔改变了很多，包括不再介意与恶魔“交从过密”。克劳利十分满意，与亚茨拉斐尔轻轻碰杯，清脆的玻璃声中他们含笑看着对方，同时饮下美酒。

“你们在喝什么？”

一个敌基督突然在身后说话，这还是挺吓人的，不过克劳利实在被地狱“恐吓”过太多次了，他对着亚当晃了晃酒杯，“你年满十八岁后就知道了。”

亚当不满地把《太阳报》卷成一卷（不过这里为什么会有《太阳报》？），亚茨拉斐尔选择介入，“我想，扬先生肯定不希望你在成年前喝酒。”

这说服了亚当，他无奈地耸了耸肩。克劳利想：谁叫你选了这个人类当爹呢。

“好吧。”亚当说，“那你们要回答我一个问题，我和安娜森玛都想知道答案。”

克劳利撇了一眼隔壁桌与特蕾西夫人相谈正欢的安娜森玛，恶魔能看清安娜森玛左手新套上的戒指。之前安娜森玛过来侧敲旁听“那一天”发生了什么，令克劳利怀疑起这场派对的举办目的。天使和恶魔支支吾吾，绕过了回答。现在亚当又跑来问问题，克劳利高度警惕。他先保持沉默，等亚当先开口，再见招拆招。

“你们俩究竟是什么关系？”

这下克劳利必须抢答了。“我们是一对（We are couples）！”他又快速补充，“老夫夫（old couples）。”

“我们只是朋友！”慢了半拍的亚茨拉斐尔说完后，惊诧地瞪了眼克劳利，又试图对亚当解释，“我们不是情侣！”

“哦得了吧，亚茨拉斐尔。”克劳利觉得这对话太眼熟了，“我们在一起六千年了。”

“但我们不是一对！”

“得了！”

神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、被称作龙的野兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君、阻止了世界末日的亚当·扬，真诚又疑惑地开口：“——打断一下，那你们到底是不是情侣？而你们看起来非常、非常像。”

克劳利对亚茨拉斐尔摊手：你看吧。

亚茨拉斐尔的视线却平移到隔壁桌开始了一场四人谈话的两对情侣上：安娜森玛和牛顿，沙德维尔和特蕾西夫人。他们似乎在谈论乡村生活的优缺点，安娜森玛和牛顿还在考虑是否要永远定居在塔德菲尔德。亚茨拉斐尔平静地转回头，对克劳利说：“我们不是情侣，克劳利，情侣不是这样的。”

克劳利瞠目结舌。他想不出为什么亚茨拉斐尔不觉得他俩是情侣。撒旦或上帝啊，他们认识了六千年，为对方做了一切能做的事情。的确，他们会嫌弃对方，会争吵，也冷战过，但他们就是没办法与对方分开。他们是天堂与地狱间孤零零的两个超自然生物，除了抱紧彼此外没有任何其他选择。这不就是一对老夫夫吗？

——不，还是有不同的。人类会做爱。

嘟囔了一串谁也听不懂的发音后，克劳利突然爆发：“那我们可以做爱！反正我们可以弄出所有性别，怎么做都行！我们能做到你觉得符合old couples的标准为止。”

亚茨拉斐尔捂住了亚当的耳朵，不可置信地摇了摇头，“你真是不可理喻，克劳利。”

“啵”的一声，天使消失了。恶魔愣在那里，聚会上所有人都看着他。

“他连甜品都没吃就走了？”克劳利同样不可置信地说。


End file.
